Didn't Know Till Then
by AnSushi
Summary: Complete! Yeah yeah...i changed the title! Well...when i finished the game i hated the ending...it didn't have enough Malon in it! (I'm a Malink fan) so this is my version of the ending of the game...Oh yeah, and Link doesn't go back to the past...
1. The New Sage

b As Long as You're Safe/b

Chapter 1

The New Sage.

iLon Lon Ranch/i

A girl with long red hair was busily feeding some Cuccos when she noticed that the sky had suddenly gone dark and black storm clouds had begun to billow.

~That's strange~ thought Malon. ~It was fine just a few minutes ago…~

She hurriedly chivvied all of the Cuccos into the small poultry shed that had recently been built by her father and Ingo. 

She sighed, her father had let the horses out for a run, which meant she would have to put them back in the stables because her father and Ingo were out delivering Lon Lon Milk to the castle.

*          *            *

iChamber of Sages/i

Rauru looked at the five people who were standing on their platforms, "I think maybe it's time for us to awaked the final Sage." 

All of the five sages he had spoken to stared at him in disbelief. 

"What other sage? We all know that Zelda is the seventh Sage but…are you trying to tell us that there is another?" questioned Ruto.

Rauru shrugged "I'm not so sure, her mother was the Sage of the Sky Temple, but her mother died and I think the powers were passed down to her daughter."

Saria clapped her hands in delight. 

"That's great! If we can awaken her quick enough, I mean before Link fights Ganadorf, with her extra powers we'll be able to imprison him with no trouble at all!"

Rauru nodded gravely "I'm not so sure she'll be able to help us though, although she is a Sage, her powers are still young because she hasn't been awakened as yet, her strength is what we need but, she may not be able to help us."

Impa glared at the older male.

 "Then why should we bother awakening her? If she can't help us why bother?"

Rauru closed his eyes, as though trying to cope with a major headache.

 "We should awaken her because she is the only one who can seal the Realm properly."

Saria stepped off her green platform "I'll go get her." Ruto followed suit "Me too," Rauru nodded and told them where to go.

*          *            *

Link dodged the Silver Knuckle's swing and rolled forward, thrusting his sword into its soft stomach.

 He back flipped preparing for the next attack and sighed in relief as it crumbled to pieces instead of attacking.

The steel bars that had been blocking the doorway disappeared; he took a swig of blue potion and prepared himself for the worst.

 He stepped through the door that lead him to another room.

Checking carefully for any creatures that might take him by surprise, he approached the yellow and white door, no enemies so far, he stepped through it and gazed in horror.

A stairway! He hated running up stairways, they tired him down before a battle making him weak and slow. 

He ran up the stairs and stopped when he could hear the sound of some one playing an organ, it could only be Ganadorf.

He took a deep breath and continued to run, the fate of Hyrle was all up to him now.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Loved it? Hated it? Tell me!!!


	2. The Awakening

I had absolutely no idea that people would actually read this story.

I thought I'd just put it up because it's an idea I had ages ago that was really beginning to irritate me because I hadn't written it down…

NE way! I'm really happy people actually like it…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Didn't Know Till Now

Chapter 2

Awakening the New Sage

~What in Din's name is wrong with these horses?~ Malon angrily shut the stable door. She could hear them whinnying and neighing in fear. 

She was just about to check on the Cuccos before entering the house and staying inside for the rest of the day when she hear a horse neigh, a horse that was not inside the stables.

~WHAT!? I though that all of the horses were inside, damn!~ 

This means I've got another horse to calm down, she could see the horse that had got away (A/N Is that proper grammar? Oh well) which was now heading in her direction. She was just about to start to walk towards it until she noticed that horse was

…Epona!

What was Epona doing here? She belonged to Link now, she only came to visit when Link brought her. 

Malon smiled, she would let Epona stay here anytime she wanted, after all, Epona did belong to her once.

"Epona! Hurry up!" called Malon, urging the horse to come quicker. Obediently Epona changed her walk into a brisk trot. 

Malon smiled, her arms open, ready to hug her old friend, until she noticed that Epona was being ridden by a figure in green.

A person wearing green clothes like a Kokiri.

A person who had a fairy following them.

Was it Link? She couldn't tell…

~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

She had been working hard; Ingo didn't go easy on her.  Her hands were sore and wrapped in bandages from the hard labour she was not used to.  She had just finished cleaning out the stables when she heard Ingo banging on the stable door. 

"MALON!! We have are going to have a visitor tonight so I want this stable cleaned properly. I want you to cook something good, this guest is very important."

Malon sighed, if this guest was so important it had to be that evil guerudo sorcerer Ganadorf, the man who Ingo had promised to give Epona to, which meant that she was going to be given away today.

Malon put away her broom and picked up a bucket, time to milk the cows. She was just about to head out the doors when a figure clad in green entered, his blonde fringe covered his eyes and a small fairy was following him around. Seeing Malon the youth, or young man, grinned.

Malon smiled nervously, why did she get the feeling that she had seen this man before?

Seeing her smile, the young man's grin widened "Hello, how are you Malon?"

Malon shrugged her voice full of sarcasm "Oh just fine, I just cleaned this stable, I have twelve cows to milk and I have to cook dinner for my boss and his guest. Oh did I mention that our ranch has been taken over by Ingo and tha-Wait a second…How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that you know me, if you remember who I am tell me next time I see you." 

With that he walked out of the stable. Malon stood there dumbstruck, where had she met this man?

Standing in the stable wall for Din knows how long she tried to remember where she had met this man before.

She suddenly realised she had work to do when she heard Ingo's shouts of dismay and anger.

Rushing out of the  stable, she stopped and watched the man and Ingo race. Ingo was riding his favourite horse but the man…he was riding Epona! How could he have tamed Epona, only two people could do that…only Malon and…Link!

~Oh my…is that Link? He's become so big and~ Malon began to blush ~and so good looking~ She didn't realise it until her throat became sore but, she was shouting at the top of her lungs for Link to win, for some stupid reason she wanted him to win and take the money.

She thought she had died of happiness when she saw him cross the finish line, way ahead of Ingo.

Ingo dismounted off his horse and walked over to the man, handing him a purple rupee. Running over to where Malon was he shouted at her to close the gates. Meekly she obeyed. 

Then it struck her, she knew what Ingo was doing, he was sealing off Link's only exit. Laughing madly Ingo shouted "You can keep the horse, but you'll never be able to leave."

Looking at Link she saw him wink at her. Urging Epona to go back a few steps he smiled and waved, he would be seeing her again. Kicking Epona Malon watched as horse and rider disappeared over the ranch wall.  

~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ -~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Malon smiled as Epona stopped walking and her rider jumped out of the saddle. The rider landed nimbly and Malon soon realised that the rider wasn't Link. 

Saria smiled to Malon and waved. "Hello, I presume that you're Malon? Am I correct?" Malon nodded dumbly.

Suddenly out of nowhere a series of small blue lights appeared, Malon watched curiously as the lights flashed brightly and disappeared, being replaced by a person with fins and a tail, a Zora!

"See Ruto? I told you Epona would be quicker than warping." 

The Zora snorted "So…if I had know where this place was earlier I might've got here quicker."

Malon cut in "I'm sorry, but…can I help you? I have work to do and I really want to get it done."

Saria, the Kokiri, smiled "Sure you can, in fact, you have to help all of Hyrle." 

Malon frowned. What in Farore's name was going on here?

"Um I don't want to sound ignorant but how can I help you?"

"Well firstly if you agree to let us awaken you, and you agree to let us teach you how to use magic we'll help you, but we need to hurry because you must learn all of your magic skills before Link defeats Ganadorf, because your extra power will help us defeat the Evil king, Ganadorf."

Malon looked from Saria to Ruto. "What are you trying to say?"

Ruto shrugged. "You're the last sage and we're here to awaken you, but before we awaken you, we must get your permission."

Malon stared at the Zora in disbelief at the two sages "Hurry up! If this will help Link and Hyrle I don't care what you do just as long as it's quick. Did you really have to ask? I mean I could never say no to something like this… I mean you said that you're going to have to teach me how to use my magic before Link finishes Ganadorf you better hurry! I' not a quick learner!"

Saria smiled "Well then, let's get started!"

She and Ruto cupped their hands and slowly but steadily small balls of light appeared and they kept on getting bigger. Together they chanted in what Malon barely recognised as Ryelh, the first language of Hyrle created by the great Goddess Farore.

When the balls of light were as big as Malon's fist, they began to chant in Hylian.

"By the forest I guard,

By the lake I guard,

Release her soul, give her her right to magic, her right to become a sage.

By the forest and lake in us, Awaken her!"

The balls of light flew towards Malon with great speed. As the hit her, Malon felt herself disappear with a soft popping noise.

She was somewhere else. She looked down and realise she was standing on a cloud. How was that possible?

"So, you finally came. I've been waiting for you, here in the Sky Temple."

Malon whirled around and almost passed out when she saw the speaker.

Standing in front of her was…

"Ma?" She felt herself tremble, she was going to start crying soon.

"Yes that's who I am," spoke her mother Tamako (A/N don't ask about the name, I picked the first thing that came to my head)

"But now I pass my powers to you, I want you to take these powers and help Hyrle survive this important battle. Help Link and take care of your father. I love you, my daughter. Malon, Sage of the Sky."

Malon reached out. "Ma? I thought you were dead…" Her mother pushed her away and thrust something into Malon's hands.

Before Malon could stop Tamako from leaving she felt herself land in her bed. She sat up and looked for Saria and Ruto who were nearby watching her.

"How did I get inside?" she asked looking around the room.

Saria shrugged "When your soul left your body you passed out… so we decided to bring you inside. Did the original Sage grant you permission to take her powers? Did she give them to you?"

Malon nodded. Saria and Ruto got up. 

"We have to tell the others, come with us," Malon got up and something fell from her lap. It was the item her mother had given her.

She picked it up. It was a necklace with a strange blue stone pendant.

She put it on and heard her mother's voice (A/N Kinda like in the game when you get the ocarina of time and Zelda talks to you.)

"This used to belong to me. The pendant is made of skystone. A stone only found in the Sky Temple. Unlike other stones it has magical powers. It will help you in a time of need, you'll know when its use is required. Good luck, my daughter."

"HURRY UP!" that could only be Ruto…Pulling on her shoes she ran out the door and down the stairs. She knew learning about her powers wasn't going to be easy.

*          *            *

Link gasped for breath as he reached the top of the stairs. He gazed at the door and spoke to Navi. "I guess this is it."

Just as he was about to open the door Navi spoke, "Stop! Just think for a few minutes, don't rush in. Just wait for a few minutes."

"Why?" What could have gotten into the fairy now?

"Link…can't you tell? I'm scared," Link knew it was very hard for her to admit that. "Just give me a moment to control my fear… please?"

Link was about to object until she said please.

"Alright, just a few minutes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Link sat down on the stairs and decided he could use this rest…After all, he may not survive the next fight, it could be his last.

Shuddering at the thought of death he looked at Navi, who had now landed on his palm and was shaking uncontrollably. 

He sighed. A little rest wouldn't hurt him.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Yayz! Finished the chapter. 

My fingers are killing me…oh yeah, about the awakening speech thing…

I suck at making speeches or poetic thingys, so if you think it could be better… 

Make a better one for me!

NE way…tell me whatcha think! _@


	3. The Beginning of the First Battle

Ok..

Firstly Saria and the Kokiri can leave the forest because if she couldn't, how come at the end of the game when there's that huge party thing in Lon Lon Ranch all the Kokiri are there celebrating the death of Ganon?

Oh yeah…I recently read your story Cherry because you said that mine sounds uncannily similar to yours, and I'm sorry that my story does but the ending is different and in my story Malon uses her necklace for a different reason…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Didn't Know Till Now

Chapter 3

The Beginning of the First Battle

Link had closed his eyes, he was thinking of the important things that had happened in his life.

 Becoming friends with Saria, 

Helping the Deku tree, 

Watching the Deku tree die, 

Meeting Malon,

Meeting Zelda,

Getting the spiritual stones, 

Meeting Epona, 

Visiting Malon often, 

Entering the Chamber of the Sages, 

Becoming an adult, 

Meeting Sheik, 

Seeing Malon again, 

Saving the ranch, 

Completing the temples and collecting medallions, 

Visiting Malon, 

Talking to Malon, 

Helping her with her chores…. 

Why did he have so many thoughts about Malon?

~It's not like I like her or anything~ he frowned, if he didn't like Malon who did he like? 

"I know you don't like Ruto or Saria in that way…" Link glared at Navi.

"Did I know that you could read my thoughts?" he demanded.

Navi shook her head "No, I have never listened to your thoughts before, I just wanted to know what you were thinking before you battled Ganadorf…I had no idea you'd be thinking about your love life!"

Link glared at her. "Well if you can…tell me who I like then."

Navi grinned, "I can't, I can only hear what you're thinking, I can't enter your mind and search for information."

Link got up "Ready to go?"

Navi trembled "Don't remind me, but let's go."

Link felt the fairy land softly on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he turned to the door.

It was time for the battle of the world to begin. 

He thought of Zelda, how he would see her again after defeating Ganadorf, big blue eyes, delicate looking face, slender body, long red hair…Red hair? 

What in Din's name was going on? He heard could hear Navi giggling, she could hear what he was thinking again,  "Link, admit it, you're in love with Malon."

"I am not…I like Zelda…" ~Or do I?~

He could once again hear Navi's giggles. Sighing in defeat Link stepped up to the door.

"Ready?" he asked the blue fairy.

Trembling Navi flew into his cap. He had to strain his ears just so he could hear her squeak out a small yes. Taking a deep breath he stepped up to the intricately designed door. 

~Goddess's guide me~ he silently prayed. Feeling numb with fear Link watched as the door before him opened. Letting out his breath he stepped inside. 

*          *            *

"Try again, this time use your magic."

Malon groaned in annoyance.

"Yes I know it's irritating and infuriating but try again," barked the Sage of Shadows irritably. Impa clapper her hands together and out of nowhere a feather appeared.

"I want you to make this feather disappear."

Malon sighed and tried again. After being introduced to all of the other sages the first thing they did was try to teach her about how to use her magic.

Saria who had been quiet for sometime began to speak " Now remember, your magic has to be in the shape of something, chose a form that you would like it to take."

Malon thought for a moment or two. "What shape did you chose for your magic?" she questioned Saria.

"Well, I chose the shape of a leaf because I am the Sage of the forest and to me a leaf is important to the forest."

~So…she chose something related to her temple~ thought Malon. 

~ Hmm, what's important to a sky? Nothing…except clouds! So then I want my magic to take the shape of a cloud! ~

Malon glared angrily at the feather. ~ How can a cloud get rid of a feather? ~ Sitting down on her platform she tried to think.

Forgetting about her magic she didn't notice that her thoughts began to wander. ~ I wonder what Link is doing ~ Suddenly a voice cut through her thoughts. 

"Don't lose focus, first finish the task at hand."

Glaring at Impa, Malon began to think of all the different things a cloud could do. Make it rain, obscure objects and they could turn into tornadoes to suck up things! So if she imagined that her cloud turned into a tornado it would be able to suck up the feather…it didn't sound logical but she would at least give it a try.

 She fiercely began to focus all her energy on that thought, a huge white cloud turning into a tornado and sucking up a small feather. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began to count to 100 as Ruto and Rauru had taught her.

She was so deep in her concentration she didn't hear Impa shout out her name. She couldn't hear everyone shouting at her to stop. The thing that brought her back to consciousness was Ruto's slap.

Opening her eyes, she gasped. She was enveloped in a huge tornado that was crackling with thunder. It was such a radiant white that it hurt her eyes to look at. In a loud crack the tornado disappeared and now she could everyone else. Looking around she saw Saria whose eyes were wide with fear and she had gone a ghostly pale, Malon didn't realise it until she saw that her mouth was open but Saria had been screaming in fear.

Looking around she saw that most of the other sages were looking quite shaken. 

"What happened? And what was that huge cloud?"

Impa glared at Malon. "I don't think you'll be able to learn about your magic anymore. I'd forgotten how strong the Sage of the Sky's magic was."

Malon was still confused. "But what was that huge cloud?"

Ruto shook her head in disapproval "Are you really that stupid? That cloud was your magic, your magic at it's weakest. I think you should only use your magic for important things because unlike us when you use your magic you use up some of your life force. And if you use up all of your life force I doubt that the Hero of Time will…" She trailed off; Malon didn't like the wicked glint of humour in everyone's eyes.

Nabooru (A/N Is that how her name is spelt?) who had been meditating opened her eyes. "It's just about to start. Should we watch?"

All of the other sages except for Malon nodded. Malon was on the verge of cracking it at everyone for being so secretive. 

"What's just about to start? And what were you saying about Link?" demanded Malon.

Darunia tried to hide suppressed laughter "Well, the first battle of Link and Ganondorf is about to start and we want to watch it."

Malon was still angry "Why won't you tell me what you were saying about Link?"

Saria smiled "I'll tell you later."

Nabooru pulled a small key out of her pocket, chanting in Ryell she called upon her magic and the key transformed into a staff that was about as tall as Malon.

She kept on chanting when she drew a large rectangle whose length was about twice as long as Malon and height was about the height of the staff.

Everyone else held out their hands and different colours of magic came out of their hands and flew into the rectangle where they all mixed together.  Nabooru placed her palms flat on the now glassy surface of magic. "Show us the battle."

Malon watched in awe as she saw Link appear on the glassy surface, he was talking to Navi.

 "Link, admit it, you're in love with Malon."

Malon felt like her heart had stopped when she heard Navi speak those words. 

~Does Link like me? ~

"I am not…I like Zelda…"

Malon suddenly felt cold. ~ Of course! How could Link like me? I'm just his friend. I'm just a common ranch girl who's nothing compared to a beautiful princess like Zelda. I just wish he loved me as much as I love him. ~

*          *            *

Link entered the room, and was instantly overwhelmed by the cold feeling of darkness. Now he knew where the source of music was coming from, Ganondorf (A/N Thanx for correcting me! @_) had been playing the organ.  He cackled evilly and turned around, tossing his cape over his shoulder. 

Looking at Link with pure hate he showed Link the Triforce of power that was on the back of his hand. "These toys are too much for you! I command you return them to me!

Hollering, he tried to suck the Triforce of Courage off Link's hand, using a dark mass of purple cloud. 

Navi fluttered around Link "Link! I can't help you. Because of the waves of darkness I can't get close! I'm sorry Link."

Link looked at her, without Navi's help how was he going to defeat Ganondorf? He had always relied on her, but now what was he going to do?

Deep in thought Link forgot about Ganondorf. ~ What am I going to do? ~

Link suddenly felt a bolt of pain in his back. Ganondorf had punched him in the back, and judging by the amount of pain he'd used magic to make it more painful. 

Rolling forward and away from Ganondorf Link thrust up his shield to avoid the ball of lightning that Ganondorf had just hurled at him. ~ He's so fast…I'm gonna have to think of something ~

~ % ~ %

Nayru looked at Din, her gaze full of disapproval. "You told me that your chosen one would have a pure heart. But this," She waved at the mirror in front of them which showed Link and Ganondorf fighting "this is not what I expected."

Din turned away, rather than meet her sister's gaze. "Well," she shrugged "he was pure hearted at first, but then, I guess he must have gone bad."

Farore looked at Din her eyes full of hate. "You knew that this would happen," she spat.

"You knew that your Triforce bearer would turn sour, you just wanted to see what would happen if an evil heart was gifted with the Triforce of Power, didn't you!?"

Nayru paced up and down in front of the mirror, "I'm glad that the Hylians don't know that us, the Three Great Goddesses choose the bearers' of the Triforce. Because if they did, they'd never think that Din, the great goddess of Power had chosen a dark hearted Guerudo man as her bearer. You are a disgrace to us, and if this world is lost in your curiosity, to see what a dark-hearted bearer can do, I will make sure you pay, I will tell Mother Night."

Din looked at her sister, her eyes glittered with malice. "You wouldn't dare, Mother told us not to disturb her unless it was something important."

Nayru started to shout. "So, if a world dies through a gods mistake, I mean an intentional mistake, that's not important!? If all of the lives we created die through your mistake that's not important?! If-"

She suddenly stopped when she heard the distant rumble of thunder. 

Instantly all three women bowed down, their foreheads touching the cool glass floor. 

"What is all the shouting about?" Father Day, the three Great Goddesses father spoke. 

"If you wake up your mother you know what will happen, and if she is angry she will destroy you for disturbing her, you know that I cannot stop your mother when she is angry."

Farore, the youngest of the three stood up, "We are sorry father, we were just having a minor disagreement, it won't happen again."

Father Day looked at his daughter carefully, "Very well, just make sure that you don't create a lot of noise." He slowly began to fade away.

Nayru glared at Din and refused to talk to her. 

"Din, if any of the sages, you know what will happen, don't you?"

Din looked daggers at Farore and shuffled angrily out of the room.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

* Grins evilly*

Confused yet?

Tell me whatcha think! ^__^


	4. The Ending of the First Battle

YAYZ! Chapter four… finally!

Oh and for those of you who haven't noticed I dislike Din…

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter 4.

The Ending of the first Battle

~ What am I going to do? ~ Link ran to the corner and put up his shield. ~I can't stay like this, I'm going to have to strike him back, but how?~

Link waited or Ganondorf to charge up his next ball of lightning. Grabbing out his fairy bow he took aim and fired. To his anger Ganondorf dodged the arrow and caught it in his hand. 

"What? You think I can be killed with this toothpick?" He snapped the arrow in half. Link stopped and thought for a moment, why was this so familiar? Lost in concentration Link didn't notice Ganondorf power up again. 

He was struck by another ball of lightning. Crying out in pain he was flying into the wall. Getting up, he pulled out his sword and began to charge it up with his magic.

*          *            *

Malon bit her lip as she watched Link cower in a corner under his shield. ~ Oh Din, why does Ganondorf have to be so much stronger? ~ She heard Saria growl in anger. 

Looking in Saria's direction she gave a questioning look. Saria saw the look and replied it. "Link can't get help from Navi, there's too much darkness surrounding Ganondorf. Link has to think of a strategy on his own. He can't think and fight at the same time."

Looking back at the window of magic Malon watched as Link, deep in thought, forgot about Ganondorf.  Malon bit her lip harder when she saw Link get hit by Ganondorf's attack.  She slumped to the ground when she saw him get thrown against the wall. 

~Oh no…Link…~ She felt utmost pain in her lip just before she fell to the ground unconscious.

Saria turned to see Malon fall to the ground unconscious. 

"Ruto, we need to heal her now…She's bitten through her lip." Ruto nodded and walked towards Malon her hands glowing blue with magic, ready to heal the wound.

*          *            *

Link struck back for the umpteenth time. He was getting tired now, Ganondorf was so fast, and how was he supposed to attack him if all they were doing was reflecting the same attack? 

Suddenly Ganondorf missed the ball of lightning which kept on traveling in the same direction until it hit the wall. It rebounded off the wall and hit Ganondorf in the back, paralyzing him.

When he began to shout and curse in pain, Link pulled out his fairy bow again and this time he pulled out a light arrow.  He took careful aim and shot Ganondorf with the light arrow.  He watched in amazement as Ganondorf glowed brightly and shouted in pain. 

He sunk to floor; Link pulled out his longshot and directed it to Ganondorf. The chain flew out and latched itself onto the Evil King. Link was then pulled to Ganondorf. Link unsheathed his sword and slashed Ganondorf across the back and tried to hit him again but Ganondorf had regained enough strength and had flown upwards, hovering above Link. 

"That won't happen again," gathering strong magic in his fist Ganondorf punched the ground causing Link to go flying and land on some of the cracking floor. Link watched in horror as the ground beneath him began to crumble and fall away.  Link cried out for help as he fell towards the ground at breakneck speed.

*          *            *

Malon awoke seeing green and blue. Saria and Ruto both smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Why does my head feel so heavy? And why is my lip so tingly?"

They explained what had happened earlier and Malon suddenly remembered Link had been hurt. Sitting up quickly she pushed the other two sages out of the way to see how Link was doing.  She gasped when she saw Link falling. 

~Please Nayru, let him live…please~

Malon prayed desperately to the three great goddesses as Link continued to fall.

*          *            *

 Link tried desperately to slow his fall but nothing could stop him.  He looked to his side and saw the pillar, maybe his longshot could stick to that surface…It was worth a try. He pulled out his longshot and it…

*          *            *

Malon began to cry as Link kept on falling. 

"THAT'S IT!" Darunia looked like he was going to explode. "IF SHE CAN'T KEEP QUIET GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

Saria and Nabooru helped Malon teleport out of the Chamber of sages.  They found themselves in big room. There was a huge round table which had chairs round it. There were also several beds. Nabooru pulled out a seat and sat down on it. Malon sat down on the bed gracefully, making sure that her dress wasn't getting crinkled.  Saria who was tired after the healing sat down on the carpeted floor. 

"What's wrong? Why do you get so distressed if Link gets hurt?" asked Saria.

Nabooru laughed. "Isn't it obvious? She loves the Hero of Time..." Malon looked down at the floor blushing a dark shade of red.  

"Oh well, it's too bad that he likes Zelda," spoke Saria.

"How do you know that he likes Zelda?" asked Malon, suddenly curious.

"He's forever telling me about how perfect she is, and you heard him just before, he even admitted he liked her."  

Malon sighed. "What's does he see in Zelda that makes him like her so much?"

Nabooru and Saria shrugged.

"Nothing." That voice belonged to Ruto.

They all jumped. "Why are you here? And anyway, what is this place?"

Ruto shrugged "This is the Sage Room; it's where we come to think or hang out. Anyway, I came here because Darunia told me off for screaming, honestly you'd think he'd been bitten by a Keese, he's so edgy today."

"That's because he's worried."

"But how do you know that Link doesn't like Zelda?"

"Because it's obvious, he likes another person. He told me ages ago…"

"Oh…well…who's the other person?"

Ruto slapped her forehead and then looked at Malon closely. "You really can't be that ignorant can you? Don't you find it slightly obvious about who else he could like?"

Malon shook her head…~Who else could he like? ~

"Who is it? Please tell me!"

"You'll find out soon enough…"  
  


"No! Please tell me now!"

"You'll find out…just wait..."

"Why are all you sages so secretive? It's driving me insane!" Malon glared at all of the other females in the room.

Nabooru smirked. "It's all part of the job!"

*          *            *  
  


He pulled out his longshot and it…

Stuck!

He was pulled to the pillar. Finding places in the pillar to put his feet and hands so that he could climb he slowly began to ascend.   He reached the top, and pulled himself to his feet. ~Where in Hyrle is he? ~ Looking around Link didn't notice the ball of lightning that was thrown at him.  Link turned around just in time. Rolling out of the way he jumped onto another platform. Turning around he heard Navi mutter to him softly "Be ready for anything, he's very fast."

He waited for Ganondorf to power up again.  "What? You're still alive? Well, you won't live through this… I'll make sure of it."

Shouting in anger he conjured a black sphere, Link watched in awe as five balls of lightning were sucked up into it. Shouting again he hurled the black sphere at Link. 

It separated into the five balls of lightning as it flew towards Link.

"Get ready to hit them back; I doubt he'll be able to dodge all five."  

Nodding bleakly Link powered up his sword. When the balls got close enough he hit them all back. All five balls flew back to the unsuspecting Ganondorf. As soon as he shouted in pain Link grabbed his fairy bow and a light arrow, taking aim he fired. 

Ganondorf glowed a blinding gold and fell to the floor.   Link pulled out his longshot and fired it. When he reached Ganondorf he slashed him repeatedly, feeling the anger rise in him as he watched the Evil King weaken.

He stopped attacking when Ganondorf fell face down to the ground. Ganondorf tried to stand, but all he could do was look at Link in disbelief. 

"The Great Evil King…beaten by this kid!? Link!?" Coughing up green liquid he stood and tried to summon all his power, Link watched in disbelief as the walls around him began to crumble to the ground. He looked at Ganondorf who was now lying on the floor, well and truly dead.

Suddenly a faint humming noise made him look up.  He watched as a pink crystal bubble object thing floated towards him.  

"What's that?" asked Navi.

Link shrugged.

"Wait a minute…is that a person in there?"

Link watched as the object landed before him and faded away.  Inside the object was

…Zelda!

"Link! You did it! You killed Ganondorf!"

The floor beneath them began to rumble. Zelda stumbled and Link caught her. Link looked down, Zelda was in his arms…but if he like her how come he wasn't happy that she was hugging him…? He thought for a moment ~I don't love her, I felt much different when I hugged Malon…~

~ - ~ Malon had been cleaning the stables with the help of Ingo, who had turned good after Fairy boy had escaped with Epona.

She walked outside, she was too lazy to work, ~Might as well let Ingo do it all…~

She was just about to enter the Cucco shed when she heard a familiar neigh. 

~That neigh…That's Epona's neigh!!~

Turning around she saw Link and cried out in delight scaring both him and Epona.

Running as fast as she could she threw her arms around his neck, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!

ThankyousomuchforsavingtherancheverythingisbacktonormalincludingMrIngo!!!!"

Link took a while to understand what she had just said. "It's okay," he smiled at her and suddenly he felt strange. ~Why am I so happy all of a sudden, why do I feel like I could jump off a cliff just so she could keep hugging me?~  ~ - ~

Link hugged Malon tightly, except he wasn't hugging Malon. He let go of Zelda as if she was made of poison. "Link! I think I know what's happening! Ganondorf is trying to kill us! Using his last breath Ganondorf is trying to collapse the castle in on us…"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

That chapter was kinda short…

NEhow…YAYZ! 

Ganondorf is dead!


	5. Hyrle Castle Falls

Ok. . . I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. I've had HEAPS of e-mails about them and I'm really and truly very sorry…

I want to say that this chapter won't be a cliffhanger but I can't promise that this chapter won't.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Didn't Know Till Then

(Yeah… I changed the title)

Chapter 5

Hyrle Castle Falls

Malon watched Link hug Zelda for support while the platform beneath them trembled violently. She felt extremely angry and peeved. ~I'd give anything to be her right now~

Looking around, making sure that people couldn't see her blush she saw Impa and realised that the that the Sage of Shadows was frowning.

 "What's wrong now?" Malon glared at the older woman, demanding an answer. "Link's killed Ganondorf! What's wrong now?"

The sheikah looked at Malon sternly. "Link has another battle, Ganondorf is not really dead, so he will come back."

Malon shrugged. "Well Link beat him before, he'll just have to beat him again."

"How can you be sure he isn't stronger?" Nabooru replied instead of Impa.

"Are you always so negative? Link WILL beat Ganondorf, I know it!"

Impa shrugged. "Believe what you will."

Malon glared at her and turned to look at the scene before her.

*          *            *

After the castle had stopped shaking Zelda looked around carefully, Link watched as her body glowed, she was using her magic to see what was happening.

 "Link! Listen to me! This tower will collapse soon! With his last breath Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of the tower. We need to hurry and escape! Follow me!"

Link nodded and watched as Zelda ran down what looked like an outer stairway. As Link followed Zelda he heard a huge explosion behind him. 

He turned around and saw a boulder smash into the ground behind him. Looking up at the sky, he couldn't tell where the boulders were falling from. ~ It must be Ganondorf's magic! ~

He stopped running; Zelda was performing some magic. He heard her muttering a spell and watched as iron bars that had been blocking the doorway unlocked. He followed the princess through into the darkening corridor. 

As they entered the room Link saw that pieces of the ceiling had collapsed and some parts of the room were on fire. He caught up to Zelda and removed his sword from its sheath; she would definitely need protection while inside the collapsing castle.

Link followed Zelda into the room. She looked around for an exit, 

"There it is!" She grabbed fistfuls of her dress so that she could lift it up of the ground, so that she could run faster and easier. But as she ran a ring of fire blocked her off and surrounded her.  

 Link heard a crashing noised behind him and turned around quickly.

He saw two Stalfos; they were eyeing him closely, probably looking to see if he was any real danger. 

~Oh Farore! Why now? We're going to be in a lot of trouble if the castle collapses before I can destroy the Stalfos~

Link hurriedly jumped to the side as one of the Stalfos lunged forward, thrusting his sword into the place where Link had been a split second before.

Link waited for the Stalfos to drop his guard, making sure that the Stalfos's back was unprotected Link swung his sword in an arc shape, slicing the Stalfos in its back. 

It roared in pain and began to attack him blindly, trying to stab Link but not really trying to aim at him properly. Link jumped out the way and jabbed forward. The second Stalfos, who had been circling Link jumped forward. Link ducked out the way, grabbing his longshot he aimed for the first Stalfos. 

Link aimed for its stomach and it turned blue, it had been paralysed by the longshot. Link ran forward and hacked at it repeatedly until it crumbled to the floor its remains turned to blue flames that burnt away.

Link looked around for the second one. It had remained still watching him fight the previous one. Link tried to shoot it with the longshot but unfortunately it dodged it. Link groaned in frustration, this one was smarter.

Link began to attack it repeatedly, so it wouldn't be able to dodge an arrow and a blow from the sword at the same time.  Just when Link thought it was the right time he hooked his foot around its shin and pulled the leg back tripping it over onto it's back.

Link grabbed out his bow and shot the Stalfos with an ice arrow. Just as he thought, it wasn't ready after being tripped up. The Stalfos froze into a giant ice cube; Link stabbed the centre of the ice cube, hitting the Stalfos's ribs. 

The Stalfos scrambled away, freed from its icy tomb. It roared in pain and began to do the same as the previous one. It attacked him blindly, repeatedly attacking but not aiming. Link thrust his sword forward and stabbed it neatly in it's stomach.

It crumbled pieces and the ring of fire surrounding Zelda disappeared. 

She smiled, "Thank you Link, but we must hurry before the castle collapses."

She tossed a few recovery hearts to him and began to hurry away, looking for an exit.

Link hurried after her, it had taken him sometime to regain his breath. He was running out of energy. Taking out his bottle he gulped down the entire blue potion and sighed as he felt the magic energize his battle weary body.

*          *            *

Malon sighed in relief as Link killed the second Stalfos. She had become so worried, what if Ganondorf really was stronger? What was Link going to do? He was already covered in cuts and bruises from his battle with Ganondorf. He must be in a lot of pain. 

Saria who had seen the worry on Malon's face smiled.

"Don't worry, Link will be fine; just ignore what Impa and Nabooru say, they always think negatively." She smiled cheerfully while trying to glare at Impa and Nabooru.

~Don't make her feel upset, she will lose confidence and then she won't be able to gather up the strength to seal the gate properly~ She used her magic to talk to them without Malon hearing.

Nabooru winked and smiled at her, Impa just shrugged and turned away to look at Link and Zelda leaving the castle.

*          *            *

Link sighed. They had finally arrived out of the castle. Zelda grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him further away from the castle.

Link gasped, they had just made it. Before the castle doorway a ReDead ( I thing that's wrong; I've forgot the name I've been to busy play my Game Cube) had frozen him, and was about to attack. Thankfully Zelda blasted it with some magic power and it burnt to a crisp releasing Link from it's curse.

He smiled at Zelda, who was watching the crumbling castle with a worried expression. 

"We did it! We got rid of Ganondorf!" He smiled at her expecting her to return one, but she didn't.

She turned to him. "I don't think so, can't you sense it? His magic is still here, and if his magic remains then he is not dead."

"Maybe he's just breathing his last breaths, he might die soon."

Zelda shrugged. "If he is, then let's wait for his magic to disappear altogether."

Link smiled at her. "Ok, it's not like I've got anything else to do."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Geez…how boring!

 Even I hate that ending…I wish I could've made the ending more interesting *coughcoughcliffhangercoughcough*

Oh well…

Tell me whatcha think!


	6. Ganondorf Returns

Sorry this chapter took a while. . . 

it was the end of school and we had got all of this crappy stuff to do and it really took up my time…

Oh and don't forget that it's the holidays now… so I might be a little busy but I'll try my best!! ^.^;;

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Didn't Know Till Then

Chapter 6

*          *          *

Malon looked at the other sages. ~ Geez I hate not knowing what's going to happen next. Everyone else knows except for me… Why don't I know? Why can't I be as strong everybody else? Well at least I know one thing; some one is going to die.

~ - ~

Malon awoke to the sound of someone humming a familiar song.

She sat up, she was nowhere… The space around her was black, just black, there was nothing there except for the other person who was humming. It wasn't dark because she could see her hand and body but she couldn't see into the distance because everywhere else was black.

Malon turned to the person humming. As she expected it was her mother.

"Ma? Why are you here? What happened? I thought you didn't want to see me after you gave me your necklace."

Tamako turned to look at her daughter; her azure blue eyes were unusually bright due to the presence of tears. She smiled and took a few steps forward, her arms out, asking for a hug. 

Malon closed the space in between them by rushing forward, wanting nothing more than to hug the person she had missed for so long.

As she hugged her mother she was reminded of the day she died.

She felt tears form in her eyes and hugged her mother tighter. 

Tamako pushed her daughter away and smiled, but unlike the other smiles Malon had seen her mother wear this one was unhappy.

"Malon, I think I should tell you something. I know about the battle that is going on, all of us do, the spirits in the Land of the Gone (where the dead spirits go) and the spirits in the Land of the Are (where the alive spirits are) know what is going on and they are all hoping that the good will overcome the evil. 

I gave you my necklace; it has been passed down for many generations and has never been used before. You see skystone is a stone that grants the greatest desire of the person who bears it, but if the person's greatest desire is achievable by normal means of trying harder the stone will not grant it. 

If the desire is not achievable by normal means the skystone will grant the wish, but in order for the wish to be granted the skystone requires a sacrifice, a living sacrifice, the sacrifice can be anyone who does not mind giving up their life for the wish, it can be the bearer or another. Skystone is powerful and it can be dangerous so I want you to make sure that you are VERY careful."

"But why are you telling me this?" Malon looked at her mother, what was she trying to say? Who was going to die? Link? Zelda? The other Sages…?

"I have seen what will happen but I will not tell you what the outcome is, it could change. From what I see you will use the skystone and a very important life will be lost. I just want you to be careful with the life that will be sacrificed, it will be very important to you."

"Ma! Don't tell me you're going now! Please don't go!"

"I am very sorry Malon, I hope you'll understand what I said."

"MA!"

~ - ~

~ Then just like she was gone.  And I woke up and I was told that I had fainted. I wonder what she meant? And I really want to know whose going to die! Why didn't she just tell me? ~

Malon sighed and sat down on her special platform. She was confused and she needed time to think, but with Link being so risky with his life she didn't have time to think, just time to worry.

*          *          *

Link had been sitting down on the remains of the castle until there was a deep rumbling noise.

Zelda looked around for what had created the noise. "What was that? Link go check what it is please!"

As much as Link hated to be ordered around he knew he had no choice but to listen to her.

He unsheathed his sword, what if Ganondorf was alive? ~Why can't he just give up and die already?~ 

Link grumbled as he walked towards a fallen column. But just as he was about to move it out the way to see what had caused the noise it exploded and Link was thrown backwards.

Link watched in horror as Ganondorf burst out of the ground, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were glowing with some strange light. He screamed in anger when he saw Link standing in front of him.

Link tried to get away but fear gripped him and made his stay still. Zelda shouted for him to move but he couldn't. Just as he was about to start running, a ring of fire isolated him and Ganondorf from Zelda. He swore under his breath, Ganondorf wasn't dead, he was still pretty strong.

Ganondorf began to change, his body grew bigger and his head changed shaped. Two curled horns protruded from his temples. Two weapons appeared in his hands and he began to wave them about (A/N Okay so I suck at describing things but just work with me here! ^.^;;) Link watched as one of them headed towards his head. He pulled out his sword in order to stop it but Ganon's strength was too much. The  next thing he knew was that the Master Sword had been flung out of his grip and it landed in the ground in front of Zelda. 

Navi who had been hovering above Link's shoulder flew directly in front of Link's face and turned towards him… "There's no way he's going to hold me back again…. This time we fight together!"

Despite Navi's encouraging words Link couldn't believe what had just happened. ~What am I going to do now?~ 

Swiftly he rolled to the side as Ganon struck the place where he had been standing a few seconds before. He winced as he saw that there was a small crater that had been created by the force of the blow.

~Ok…I'm in trouble now…~

Link kept on dodging attacks while trying to think of a strategy to defeat Ganon. He pulled out his hookshot and fired it towards Ganon's chest. Unfortunately it bounced off not even scratching his armour. Link swore under his breath while thoughts were racing through his mind.

 ~What is his weak spot? I've noticed that the behind of most enemies is their unguarded side, and since he's not turning around I'll bet that his rear is his weakness!~ Link grabbed out his hookshot, he waited for Ganon to lunge forward for an attack. Just when he was about to strike Link rolled forward through his legs; he jumped back a few paces and then used his hookshot to strike the first part of Ganon's body he could see; the tail. 

When Ganon roared in agony and whirled around, Link smiled grimly, he now knew the weakness of the new and improved King of Evil. Now all he had to do was to repeat what he had done before.

*          *          *

Malon wiped the sweat from her face, hoping that no one had noticed.  ~Oh thank the goddesses he didn't get hurt. I was so scared when he flew at Ganon like that, I thought he was going to get hurt for sure. Just like that time when…~

~ - ~

It had been a very boring day, there were black storm clouds in the sky; warning them of a possible thunderstorm although it was already raining. The animals had all been tended to and Malon was alone at home. Her father and Mr. Ingo had gone off to deliver some milk to a neighbouring country.

Malon sighed as she lay on her bed, she rolled over onto her back and looked out of the skylight, watching the rain gently fall on the window. She yawned and was put to sleep by the gentle beating sound of rain on glass.

*          *          *

Malon woke up abruptly, something was not right. She had no idea what time it was but for some reason she had a feeling that someone was outside. She got up and scampered down the stairs, ~Why am I in such a hurry? I mean it's not like there's going to be anyone outside at this time of the night~ 

She checked the clock that was next to the door. It was 10 pm. She shrugged and opened the door and gasped in surprise. 

There stood Epona, she was pawing and neighing nervously as though something was wrong. 

Malon noticed that she was shivering and was covered in rain. Hurriedly Malon stepped outside not worried about getting wet, she grabbed Epona's reins and pulled her towards the stable, trying to get her to shelter. 

But the moment Epona took a step towards the stable the unnoticed unconscious form on her back slipped off and fell in the mud. Malon turned and around and almost fainted.

The unconscious person was Link; he was  lying on the ground covered with various wounds. There was a huge bruise on his cheek Malon winced at the sight of it, slowly she half dragged half carried the unconscious man into the house and onto the sofa.

Turning around she once again stepped into the rain and she ushered Epona into the stables; when the horse had settled down she returned to the house to find Link semi conscious. 

"Where am I?…Epona must've brought me …smart horse…" his sentences didn't make sense and after saying a few more similar things he once again fell unconscious. Malon sighed and got out her father's medical supplies, he had kept the supplies for various accidents he had had with the animals (especially the Cuccos ^.^).

Malon noticed that his body tensed when she touched his chest, he must've been injured there as well. She pulled of his tunic only to see more cuts and bruises on his side there was a large gash running from his shoulder to his hip. She poured alcohol over the cut and was glad that Link was unconscious; if he were awake he probably would have screamed until he had no voice left. Slowly she poured a healing potion over it and watched as it healed, but unfortunately a scar remained.

Hurriedly but carefully she put a cleansing potion on all of his cuts so they wouldn't get infected. She then poured a healing potion over them and they cuts shrank until nothing but healthy skin was left. 

For the bruises she placed ice on them until the swelling had gone down and when the swelling had disappeared she grabbed another potion; this one was for bruises, she used a cloth and dabbed the potion over the bruises and rubbed it in. She then got out a blanket and placed it over him, the bruises took a bit longer than cuts to heal.

She pulled up a chair and watched him as he "slept". 

~What has he done now? He's always getting hurt, I told him that he should see a proper healer after each battle, he told me about some Great Fairy who healed him, why didn't he got to her? I'm not a proper healer, I don't even have any magic! So why does he come to me?~

"That's because he trusts you so much," spoke an unnoticed person.

Malon turned around to see Navi hovering a few feet above Link. 

"What? Do fairies read thoughts?"

"Not really, but it's something similar."

"So Link trusts me?"

"Yeah, you're like one of the only people he trusts, he trusts other's but you're the only person who hasn't changed since we came to the future, you still act the same, everyone else has either grown up or become a Sage or something similar. You are still Malon, still the same."

"Are you calling me immature?"

"Yeah….I guess she is." Malon jumped up and rushed to Link's side. 

"Are you feeling better?" She pulled off the blanket, he still had some bruises but all of the more painful ones were gone.

"Much better, thanks to you Malon," He smiled at her and she began to blush furiously.

Navi who had been hovering over Link's nose worriedly began to glow extra brightly. 

"Do you feel better now?" asked the fairy.

"Yeah, I do, I feel much better. . . Do you heal as well? Do all fairies heal people?"

"Not all fairies do, but the Great Deku Tree taught me how…that's how I know."

Navi looked at both Link and Malon, she noticed how they were both looking at the ground and occasionally they'd look at each other, then they'd look at Navi. Navi smiled and spoke to them both. "I think that I'll go upstairs so that I can save my energy for the guerudos. (A/N I think I spelt that wrong…^.^;;)

"Why did you get hurt so bad? Was it the guerudos?" she asked hesitantly in case he didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah. . . I was trying to save these stupid carpenters who got themselves captured by the thieves. I was about to save the last one when of the gang leaders attacked me I thought I could hold her off but she called for help and then all of the guards came and they attacked me. 

Navi teleported me to where Epona was, she was nearby, I had tied her up at the carpenters tent and I asked one of the guys there to lift me onto Epona. Then I told Epona to go to a place where I could get fixed up, I think I might've lost consciousness on the way."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Well I have to go back and save that guy. Then I'll have to deal with the guerudos again. I'll leave tomorrow morning." He tried to get up but his legs disappointed him,

Malon stood up and glared at Link. "You are NOT leaving in the morning, you need more rest than this and you'll leave the day AFTER tomorrow."

Link couldn't argue with an angry Malon. "Ok," was his meek reply.

Malon smiled and sat back down, "That's good, now that that's settled, are you feeling hungry? Do you want anything to eat?"

~ - ~

Malon watched as Link struck Ganon again for the umpteenth time. But this time as Ganon reared up he fell forward flat on his face.

*          *          *

The wall of fire disappeared ~He's been weakened badly~

Link heard Zelda call out his name. "Link! Hurry! The master sword is here. . . Hurry and destroy Ganon with the sacred sword."

Link ran as fast as he could, ignoring all of the pain and stress he was causing the already hurt muscles in his legs and arms. He pulled out the sword and felt a red hot flame burn into his back. He saw the ring of fire reappear and pull him in. Ganon had regained his strength and was already heading towards him, a look of vengeance shining his glowing eyes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the lack of updates. 

*Bursts into tears* This story is almost finished, just a couple more chapters to go. . .

But then I have to write a sequel. . . *cackles evilly* I've already worked out a storyline. . .

Oh yeah please review. . . 


	7. The Hero Falls

Okie! Chapter 7!

I finished this chapter like a month ago, but because it was my birthday I couldn't be stuffed….. so I'm putting it up in the holidays….

Chapter 7.

**The Hero Falls.**

****

Link glared at Ganon, who was now forcefully shoving debris out of the way to get to Link.

"Pathetic, you'll never beat me!"

Link just gripped the hilt tighter; he dodged Ganon's swing and rolled under it. Then he jumped to the side and lunged forward, the sword slicing into the tender tissue at the end of the creature's tail.

Ganon roared in agony and angrily hit Link with one of his arms. Link managed to roll away and he lunged forward again, hitting Ganon repeatedly in his weak spot. But unfortunately after some time Ganon realised Link's strategy and began to evade his attacks.

Link soon devised another strategy, shooting Ganon with a light arrow, paralysing him and making him unable to attack, for a while… During this time he would try to hit Ganon on his tail, and then he would roll out of the way from Ganon's attack.

This plan was a much better strategy, but Link was having trouble keeping up with it. His muscles were burning with pain, he was having difficulty breathing, his chest was too tight, his sword was too heavy. His body was having trouble keeping up, he was weakening.

He smacked the blade against Ganon's tail, he tried to dodge but all he felt was a burning pain on his shoulder. He was thrown backwards by the force of the blow, flung into the wall of fire, where he felt it burning his clothes and skin.

He screamed for help although he knew that it was impossible, no one could help him now, it was all up to him. He was the only one that could defeat Ganon and save Hyrule.

He fell to the ground, very weak and very sore. He tried desperately to avoid Ganon's attacks but his body couldn't keep up with his thoughts, and he found himself getting weaker and more injured.

He watched as Ganon raised his weapon again and in the gap between Ganon's arm and body he saw Zelda watching him. He saw the tears on her face and he saw the worry in her face.

I can't let her down, I must try he lunged forward, his muscles hurt him so much that he couldn't feel the pain anymore, he let out a war cry and struck Ganon's tail, he watched as Ganon reared up waving his limbs about haphazardly. Link watched as Ganon's arm headed in his direction this is going to hurt he thought.

But instead of getting hit, Link watched as a bright beam of golden light hit Ganon in the side stopping his rampage and making him lie flat.

Link knew that the golden light was Zelda, "I'm using my power to hold the Evil King! Use your sword and deliver the final blow!" He watched as Zelda used all of her strength and fell to the ground clutching her chest as she tried to regain her breath from using most of her life force.

As soon as Zelda had spoken Link felt the Master sword tremble violently, making his arm vibrate. Looking down he saw that it had begun to glow with an eerie blue light. Link stared at it for in shock.

Saria turned to Malon, "Help Link!"

Malon looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"The Master Sword is gathering sacred energy, it will require your help; this is what we needed your help for.

For it is the Master Sword that shall be laid to rest and close the Door of Time and we need you to reinforce its strength and maybe make it more powerful!"

Malon nodded and channelled her power into the sword. Be careful Link!

Link looked at the shiny surface of the Master Sword, for a split second he thought he had seen a face that was not his reflected into it. He looked harder and saw….

Malon!?

He saw that she had been crying, her bright blue eyes were serious not happy and sparkling like normal, her normally neat hair was looking slightly windswept and some of it flopped over her forehead to cover her cheeks and eyes. But despite that her face was smiling at him, with tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. (A/N Do eyes have corners? Oh well…)

"Link! Hurry!" Link snapped back from his daydream and gripped the Master sword tighter.

He struck Ganon across each side of his face and then thrust the sword into the Evil King's head, right in between his eyes.

He held his sword in that position for a while and looked into the eyes filled with malice, the eyes that belonged to the Evil King.

He pulled the sword out of Ganon's head and watched as Ganon began to roar as he reared up. Link felt Navi tremble and watched as she flew into his tunic, he could feel her trembling against his sweaty skin. He leapt backwards, avoiding Ganon's rampage.

"Six Sages! Now!" Zelda bellowed, her voice loud and clear, ringing out pure and level over Ganon's wild and inhuman cries and roars.

Malon watched as Ganon roared, she watched as Link leant on the Master Sword gasping for breath, she watched as Zelda cried out.

Suddenly she was back in the chamber with everyone else, all of them looking grave and serious.

Rauru raised his arms slightly, "Ancient Creators of Hyrule!" His voice was a deep rumble and it made Malon feel as if his voice was making the chamber shake.

"Now open the sealed door of time and send the Evil King into the realm of darkness!"

Malon watched as he gathered all of his power onto his palm in the shape of a ball, the ball didn't settle on his palm, it just hovered over his open hand. She looked and watched as all of the other sages did the same she watched them. Slowly they disappeared all that remained were the glowing orbs.

I've done my part, but why can't I help them out some more? She slowly copied them and then channelled her power to follow theirs.

Link watched as seven coloured orbs of blinding light flew past him. One was red and in it he saw Darunia, another was a deep green and he could see Saria's face. He looked at each one and recognised each sage. Just as they all circled Ganon he watched as another one arrived, slightly late, this one was fiercly bright and he watched as white hot lightning bolts crackled over the surface. Looking at it harder he recognised Malon.

Malon's a …. SAGE!? He looked as the orb followed the others. Then they suddenly disappeared. Including Ganon.

Zelda came over to him and placed his arm over her shoulder, giving him support. He suddenly felt a tearing pain down his body and looked down. There was a huge gash, running down his back. It started down his right shoulder and ended where his hip met his leg on his left side.

He took one look at the wound and then at the pool of blood beneath him and passed out.

He heard Zelda shriek out his name just as he hit the ground.

They were in the chamber of Sages yet again but this time Malon felt a pulling in her mind. She felt a short sharp tug that made her feel as though some one had yanked at her head and pulled of her spine and watched as a huge whirlwind of black appeared over the sign of the Triforce.

She looked into it and saw nothing, she couldn't tell where it started or where it ended, it was just a void full of darkness. It made her think of terrible thoughts and memories but still she looked into it. Suddenly a figure appeared inside it, it was Ganon he was on his knees clutching his head in his hands shouting curses, and his body wildly shaking and trembling.

Then just at it had appeared it vanished, now she could see the rest of the sages, pale faced and sweaty. She looked at Saria who cautiously smiled and then grinned.

"We did it! It's over!" she leapt off her pedestal and threw herself at Ruto and at everyone. Malon smiled but suddenly she had a feeling in her mind that something was wrong, it was like a dark hand had appeared out of nowhere and shoved all of her happiness off a cliff into a deep canyon.

Suddenly they all heard a voice. "Help me! It's Link he…. H- he's dying!"

Malons heart skipped a beat, before Saria could reassure her that everything would be alright she had already warped to the ruin of Hyrule Castle.

Zelda sent out a mind-message to all of the sages, the moment she felt Link's magic slip away.

Seconds after she had sent the message she saw a girl there already. Her long red-brown hair was thrown carelessly over her shoulder and her face was streaked with many tear tracks. She fell to her knees and took Link out of Zelda's grasp. She smoothed his hair from his blood stained face gently. Slowly she began to murmur things to herself.

Zelda had seen this girl before, somewhere when she was younger.

"You're the Milk Girl! Your name was uhh… Marron, Maylin…. Malon! You're Malon!"

Malon didn't even look up. "Hello princess," she continued her actions, but then stopped as if she was in a trance.

Her mother's voice echoed in her thoughts

_From what I see you will use the skystone and a very important life will be lost. I just want you to be careful with the life that will be sacrificed, it will be very important to you_.

that was what she meant, Link was going to die and she knew it! Why did he have to die?! Why not me? Why can't I die instead? I should've died instead of Link!

Without realising she had shouted out the last sentenced. Suddenly she realised what she had done. She looked at her pendant, it had began to glow, and the light was steadily growing brighter.

No… this is what Ma meant! She knew that Link was going to die and I would sacrifice myself for the skystone! I'm so stupid! But…

If this will save Link, I do not mind … I will do anything for him because

I didn't know till then,

I didn't know till I taught him my mother's song,

I didn't know till he saved Epona and the Ranch,

I didn't know till I heard that I was a sage,

Till I heard that he was the hero of time,

Till I heard that he would have to fight t he King of Evil,

I didn't know till then,

_but…. I love him…_

****

**FINISHED!!!** ….the chapter that is…. So Malon's gonna die huh?

I kinda stuffed up the end of this chapter… I wanna see if you can notice what I did… if u can't notice it then I won't say… but I just wanna see if people actually pay attention to this fic….

Oh and this chapter may have typos or major screw ups because I haven't proof read it… so tell me if you see any mistakes!

Meh… the next chapter is somewhat strange… and I still don't understand it but I'm not putting it up till I get some reviews about this chapter… so till the next and maybe final chapter to Didn't Know Till Then….

Cyaz!

Please R&R!! .


	8. The End

Didn't Know Till then

**Chapter 8.**

**The End.**

****

****

Link sat up and gasped for air.

That was strange. Looking around he saw all of the sages and Zelda crouched over a body.

"What is it?" his throat was dry so the words didn't come out. He spoke again and non of the responded.

He stood on shaky legs and attempted to walk over to them.

He didn't like the way they looked at him with pity and sympathy. He didn't like the way that Saria was trying to cover they face of the person. He couldn't tell if the person was male or female because of all the blood flowing out of the wound on the person's chest.

_Malon will tell me who this person is._

"Malon, who is this?" He looked around for her. She wasn't there.

"Link, I'm sorry but before we worry about this, there is something else we need to discuss."

Link was about to argue, but then saw that Zelda did seem worried about this other thing than the death of a Sage. Too shocked by the new of Malon's death he took her outstretched hand and waited for the teleportation.

(A/N I couldn't get the dialogue, I had it written down somewhere but it's been lost so just bear with me for this chapter, when I find it I'll fix this up!!)

"Link, I am truly sorry for making you lose seven years of your life. Now that the battle is over you can choose whether you want to stay or go back and relive those seven years."

Link could not think, _I can go back and see Malon, and she'll be alive! And then I can tell her that I love - _Link stopped. Was it true? Did he really? He looked at Zelda who was watching him, waiting for an answer. _What about Zelda? Don't I love her?_

"No you don't, Link, you love Malon. Don't deny it any longer! I was there, I saw her wish on a piece of skystone for you to live. And the sacrifice? Do you know that she sacrificed herself for you! Just for you!"

Link looked at Zelda. "I choose to stay."

He didn't need the seven years he missed. Plus, what about Talon? He had lost his wife and it was Link's fault that Malon was dead, he could at least stay back to help him.

"Okay then hand me the master sword so I can seal the Realm of Time."

Link shrugged off the sheathed sword and handed it to her.

-Scene Change-

Malon looked around, she was somewhere strange, a large round room, made of different types of marble.

There were three blazing fires before her. One was a dark red, another dark green and the last a navy blue. She stared at them in awe. When she looked at them they looked like more than fire and she felt small and somewhat insignificant standing before them.

Suddenly a loud voice spoke in her head.

_You are Malon, Daughter of Tamako and Talon, Sage of the Sky. You have sacrificed yourself to a wish on skystone. In doing so you caused a great sage to die. Is this true?_

The voice was harsh and rough yet sweet and musical at the same time. Malon looked for the speaker.

"Yes th-that is true...but who are you?"

Malon almost fainted when the flames transformed into three women.

_We are what you and your people call the three great goddesses. I am Nayru._

"The great goddesses? But what would could you want with me? Well... apart from the fact that I'm a sage."

_We arehere to send you back to life. Your death was an accident and was not meant to happen we are sorry for what we have done._

"I don't understand. Why are you sorry? And my death was not an accident, it was meant to happen. I sacrificed myself to save Link."

_But none of the bearers the Triforce were supposed to die._

"And why not?"

_We three goddesses give our powers to three selected people to help our world to evolve and become better, so we will be able to show all the other gods how great we are so that we will be given other world, greater worlds and such to rule so that we three can be well known._

"So, to you Hyrule is like a game in which you need to win in order to become popular?"

_If that is how you want to put it then yes, But Din, she gave her power to a man who was not light-hearted he was a dark hearted man and therefore we abused our position and that means we have to fix up all the errors. Link would not have died if he had not fought Ganon. He wouldn't have had to fight Ganon if he was light-hearted. If that had been the case, you would not have had to sacrifice yourself._

"But Ganon didn't die, we sealed him in the realm of darkness. So there's no need to worry about fixing anything up."

_But Link died._

"Oh yeah... right."

_So now we must return you back to life so that you can continue to be a sage._

"Well, what about my mother? She was a sage and she died, she didn't come back to life."

_She had a different reason. Her death was by natural causes. And besides you mother was a different story. She was a sage who died of an incurable disease she also died to save Hyrule. Once a sage dies, the next Sage becomes more powerful. He death was not a sacrifice, it was a choice –_

"So was mine!"

_Either she died to save Hyrule or destroy the only hope Hyrule had left and make the world unsafe for her young daughter. She knew the consequences she had seen the future. Did you not know? The Sage of the Sky can see the future, your mother saw both the good and bad possibilities and decided which one was best. This is a completely different thing. We are truly sorry for our mistake so therefore we will send you back, but before we do we will grant you on last wish before you go. _(Don't blame me... I was watching Aladdin... I **LOVE** that movie!)

There was only one thing Malon wanted. "Please let Link be happy throughout his life, let him be with the person he loves most." _Let him be happy with Zelda._

_Is that all?_

Malon nodded, _My father will get over my death like he did my mother's so he will be happy in time; I don't need to worry about him._

_We will send you back, but not right now, we will send you back after one year; one year since Ganon's defeat and your death. But before we do that we think we need to tell you something._

_You know Link cares for someone, you so not know who it is. We all know you are not stupid. You are very smart and yo do know who Link cares for the most., you are not blind. We do now want to tell you, but we will not let you leave until you know. And the longer you take the longer it will take for you to see Link._

"Can't you just tell me?" Malon was unsure, she had a vague idea of who Link could care for but she was too afraid to admit it in case it wasn't true.

_Link told me once that all of his closest friends were females. But I think the goddesses are right, I do know but why can't I say it? Maybe because I'm afraid that this is all a dream, maybe because I'm afraid I'll end up like my mother or because I'm just too afraid that it's not true despite what everyone has been telling me._

"I-I think... I mean that I have a feeling it may be me. But I also don't think it's true because... well I just don't think I've done anything special to make him feel that way."

_And what has he done to make you have such strong feelings for him._

"Nothing, he just visited me and talked to me."

_Exactly, you just fell in love with him, not because he tried to make you. The same thing happened to him._

"I don't understand why you feel you need to help me to know this."

_We owe a favour to a very kind and thoughtful friend._

Before Malon could say anymore she felt as though she was being sucked through a whirlpool or something similar.

-Scene Change-

Link looked around. It had been one year since Malon's death.

People still held large parties over the defeat of Ganon. And since it was the first anniversary people had made this party bigger than the last few.

He, the Hero of Time, was sitting under a tree in the shadows holding a tankard of beer in his hands. He chose a dark space so no one would bother him. No girls looking for a husband and no men who suddenly wanted to be his best friend after hearing that he was the Hero of Time.

He only liked helping the people who truly needed help, not the pretenders. He looked at the dark sky, the moon glowed bright and it made him think of Malon and her role as the Sage of the Sky. He raised his drink to the moon in a silent toast and gulped it down.

"Still upset?" He turned to see Saria and Ruto standing next to him.

"Mmm," he didn't feel like talking. They both knew the answer.

After Malon's death, Link disappeared for a month, no one knew where he was and had been unable to find him.

When he returned he found out that the King had erected a giant statue of him over the Temple of Time. 

He settled in the castle but he didn't like all of the attention he was receiving.

He then went to the Ranch only to find it a mess. Talon had lost his wife and then his daughter and after he death alcohol was the only thing that could console. He didn't get into drunken rages, he just cried each night.

Link had felt bad because it was his fault that Malon had died. He decided to stay with Talon. He delivered milk for Talon and they fixed up the ranch. He and Ingo built more stables and a large barn. He occasionally visited Zelda, Ruto, Saria and all the other sages. But they all knew that deep down inside he was suffering.

He missed Malon more than anything and would gladly trade anything he owned just to see her again.

"Well, maybe if you look around and see all the people around you, you won't have to be so sad."

Link looked at them confused. They just smiled and left him to sit by himself under the tree.

Suddenly he felt as though someone was watching him. He turned to his right, only to see a shadowed figure of a girl. He couldn't see her properly but all he could see were her eyes which were a bright blue.

"So, you're the great Hero of Time? I heard you don't like attention."

"That is true, I'm actually not really happy enough to appreciate the attention I receive."

"So you're sad? Who's the girl?"

"Her name's ... Wait a second, I didn't tell you it was because of a girl!"

Her body shook with silent laughter and Link saw a lock of red-brown hair fall over her eyes.

"MALON!?" he jumped up to his feet hugging her.

She grinned and hugged him tight, "I missed you."

He heard her take in a deep shaky breath. "I wanted to tell you that I lo- "

"Me too," he replied before she could say anything. She just laughed, "I want to show you something," she took his hand and placed it over her eyes.

"Shut your eyes." He did and he saw a vision.

_A little boy, he looked about four years old was being terrorized by a couple of twin girls. He ran upstairs with them close behind. A woman with a large belly, she must've been pregnant tripped over him. But as she was about to fall over a pair of strong arms caught her. _

Link looked at the people, the woman was undeniably Malon, and one of the hands wrapped around her waist had a tattoo with the Triforce of Courage on it.

The vision disappeared.

"Is that the future?" Malon nodded.

"That is what I had seen when I was coming back here, it may not happen but it is a possibility."

Link smiled. "I think it will happen, we'll make it happen."

**FINISH!!**

It's over, that's it.....the end of the story. I had another ending somewhere but because I got a new computer and I moved house I can't find it. If I do I'll add it on!!

Please tell me if you hated the ending...

I hate writing fluffy stuff... there was more to this but I seriously could not write it without going crazy....

I definetly did, I'm one of the people who like those endings that leave you in suspense or where it's sad. Happy endings tick me off....


End file.
